


Vanilla and Cinnamon

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, lying in bed, two questions at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Day 27 really couldn't be written into a story and Day 30 is supposed to be a letter from my to Kell, so probably won't go up here. So this is it, the last two days, both in the same little ficlet. I plan to come back and revisit the love that is Kellina Trevelyan and the Iron Bull at a later date, but I have two other big stories on the go that have been suffering and need attention. I'll work on them for a while to let them know they aren't forgotten, then come back.</p><p>Day 28: If your character's life were a genre, what would it be?<br/>Day 29: How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vanilla and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> So Day 27 really couldn't be written into a story and Day 30 is supposed to be a letter from my to Kell, so probably won't go up here. So this is it, the last two days, both in the same little ficlet. I plan to come back and revisit the love that is Kellina Trevelyan and the Iron Bull at a later date, but I have two other big stories on the go that have been suffering and need attention. I'll work on them for a while to let them know they aren't forgotten, then come back.
> 
> Day 28: If your character's life were a genre, what would it be?  
> Day 29: How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne?

He held her lightly to his chest, still heaving from the exertions of the last few hours. The fact that she could go for that long still shocked and surprised him. He was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to keep up. Her golden hair lay in a halo around her face and draped itself across his skin like silk. He breathed deeply, the smell of her skin wafting in the air. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and just a hint of ozone. It sent a thrill straight to his groin.

“Bull?' he heard her ask softly.

“Sorry, Kadan. Thought you were asleep.”

“I was, but I had the weirdest dream that we were characters in one of Cassandra's 'romance' novels.”

Bull rumbled with soft laughter, reaching up to stroke her hair. “Shit no, Kadan. I mean, maybe one of those really rude stories that Varric's friend, Isabela wrote, but not any of those grand epic things of Cassandra's.”

“Shame. I kind of like the idea of the two of us in a romance novel.”

_Me too._

 


End file.
